Une déculottée mémorable!
by Little Bones
Summary: WDZ / VF de " A Memorable Trashing". Une chute conduit Diego dans un court mais étrange rêve, mais ce qui va s'en suivre va éveiller la suspicion d'une amie quant à sa double identité?


Une déculottée mémorable

25 décembre, une matinée presque banale finissait au cuartel. Dans ses quartiers, le commandante s'éveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il porta la main à ses tempes et devina un bandage sous ses doigts. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'interrogea. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il se leva et s'approcha du miroir. Il s'observa longuement avec l'impression de voir un inconnu. Puis il alla s'habiller et sortit de sa chambre. Il se retrouva dans son bureau où l'affiche d'un bandit attira son attention. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils avec la sensation de connaître ce Zorro, du moins surtout son regard et …

— Sergent Garcia, appela-t-il

Le sous-officier arriva prestement.

— Si, mi capitán ?

— Pouvez-vous me dire quel jour nous sommes ?

— Nous sommes le 25 décembre, affirma-t-il avec étonnement. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Si. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même.

— Sans doute est-ce dû à votre dernière rencontre avec le bandit nommé Zorro.

— C'est lui qui m'a fait cela ? demanda l'officier.

— Je l'ignore. Nous vous avons retrouvé inconscient aux côtés de votre cheval, la tête reposant sur un rocher.

— Il a voulu dévaliser la diligence qui allait arriver n'est ce pas ? demanda le capitaine un vague souvenir en tête.

— Si. Nous étions en patrouille et nous sommes alors intervenus.

— Cela me dit quelque-chose. J'ai poursuivi le bandit pendant que vous aidiez les passagers de la diligence et il en a lâché son butin.

— Tout à fait, mi capitán.

L'officier revit alors la scène.

Ils avaient galopé longuement et avait fini par le rattraper. Il avait alors bondi sur lui et ils avaient tous deux lourdement chuté sur le sol. Debout rapidement, ils avaient ensuite sorti leurs armes qui s'étaient rencontrées bruyamment.

— C'est votre dernière chance, Zorro, rendez-vous, ordonna l'officier menant le bandit aux abords d'une falaise.

— Jamais, rétorqua-t-il hautain en le repoussant.

Le combat était féroce et les attaques étaient destinées au pire. Le capitaine le fit de nouveau reculer et le bandit sentit que le vide n'était pas loin derrière lui. Les deux lames étaient en contact, chacun appuyant dessus pour repousser l'autre. La balance pesa pour le bandit de grand chemin. Déséquilibré, l'officier tomba en arrière, et heurta un gros rocher.

— C'en est fini de vous, Capitán De la Vega, vous ne m'empêcherez plus jamais de commettre mes crimes, dit le bandit en levant son arme prêt à le pourfendre.

L'officier n'avait pas la force de riposter et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Il remarqua néanmoins son cheval noir intervenir et obliger le bandit à reculer. Puis il perdit connaissance.

— Vous m'avez retrouvé seul… Où est passé le bandit ?

— Il n'y avait aucune trace du bandit, mi capitán.

— Gracias, sergent.

— Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas.

— Merci de votre sollicitude. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

— À vos ordres, Capitán.

L'officier sortit finalement de ses quartiers et alla saluer ses hommes. Au moment où il allait sortir du cuartel, sa femme arriva un panier en main. Elle le lâcha et courut à ses côtés.

— Diego, mon chéri, vous voilà de nouveau parmi nous.

— Si, Salena, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Dites-moi ma chère, combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

— Deux heures… Le docteur est passé il y a peu de temps et m'a conseillé de vous préparer un onguent. J'ai trouvé presque tout ce qu'il me fallait au marché, dit-elle réalisant alors qu'elle n'avait plus son panier en main. Par ailleurs, on ne parle que de vous sur la plazza. Ceux de la diligence font grand éloge de votre intervention, souligna-t-elle tandis qu'ils avançaient pour aller récupérer le panier que le sergent avait ramassé.

— Muchas gracias, Sergent.

— De nada, doña Salena, sourit le sergent. Mi capitán, vous êtes attendu.

— Fort bien, allons voir ces voyageurs, dit-il en avançant bras dessus, bras dessous avec sa femme.

— Sergent, rien ne se mange dans le panier, l'alerta-t-elle connaissant son penchant pour la bonne chère.

Le sergent soupira et alla poser le panier à l'entrée des quartiers du capitaine. Il entendit l'acclamation de joie faite à son supérieur et sourit. Il le méritait bien.

Le capitán De la Vega observa la foule en souriant. Seul un homme restait à l'écart et ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme général.

— Restez là, très chère, dit-il à sa moitié.

— Où allez-vous donc ?

— Le señor Monastario ne semble pas de bonne humeur.

— Comme à l'accoutumée, fit-elle remarquer, le lâchant à regrets.

— Señor Monastario, qu'avez-vous donc aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-il une fois à ses côtés en le scrutant méticuleusement.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, Señor

Ce ton, ce timbre, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Serait-ce finalement si facile de le confondre ?

— Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais où étiez-vous ce matin ?

— Vous êtes bien curieux, Capitán.

— Oh ! Je ne fais que mon devoir, affirma-t-il alors que les applaudissements avaient cessé.

Il y avait une tension palpable sur la plazza.

— Que vous dites, rétorqua l'homme de façon hautaine avant de lui tourner de dos et partir.

Le capitaine nota d'emblée qu'il s'appuyait plus volontairement sur sa jambe gauche.

— Señor Zorro ! l'interpella-t-il.

Saisi, Monastario se retourna pistolet en main et le tir partit.

…

— Salena, s'écria-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il devina l'agitation autour de lui mais le décor n'était plus du tout le même.

— Don Diego, je suis terriblement confuse, pardonnez-moi, lui parvint la voix familière de Moneta à ses côtés.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Quel était ce cri ? questionna don Alejandro en entrant dans la sala suivit de don Cornelio Esperon.

Diego tenta de se relever mais un vertige le prit l'obligeant à demeurer assis au sol.

— Non, Diego, ne bougez pas pour le moment. Ce n'est pas prudent. Don Alejandro, tout est de ma faute. J'avais demandé à Diego de suspendre une décoration supplémentaire avant la fiesta de ce soir. Je suis ensuite partie en cuisine et lorsque je suis revenue j'ai ouvert la porte si brusquement que…

— Je vois, fit don Alejandro qui avait remarqué l'échelle sur le sol. Ne culpabilisez pas mon enfant, Diego aurait dû penser aux conséquences de son inattention

Il leva ensuite les yeux pour mieux observer la nouvelle décoration et donna un coup de coude à son ami pour lui indiquer la composition.

— Que vois-je ma très chère fille ? Vous êtes sous le gui aux côtés de Diego, n'oubliez pas la tradition, plaisanta-t-il.

Le jeune don avait plus ou moins compris le sous-entendu malgré sa désorientation. Encore hagard, il se tourna vers Moneta pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de parler que déjà les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur les siennes avec tendresse et douceur.

— Feliz Navidad, Diego, dit-elle mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas prévu sa réaction.

— Feliz Navidad, balbutia-t-il tout autant gêné.

Don Cornelio et don Alejandro se mirent à rire gaiement tandis que Moneta se relevait avec précipitation. Diego voulut se lever à son tour mais le vertige qui s'ensuivit fut si grand qu'il retomba assit sur son derrière. Don Alejandro se pencha alors vers lui avec alarmé.

— Diego ?

— Quel rêve étrange.

— De quoi parles-tu ? interrogea son père en l'aidant à se lever pour aller l'installer dans un fauteuil.

— J'étais le commandante au cuartel de Los Angeles et Zorro n'était autre que Monastario.

— Quelle drôle d'idée ! laissa entendre don Cornelio.

— Si Zorro était Monastario ce serait un désastre, renchérit Moneta.

— Toi ? Commandante du cuartel ?

— Si. Je venais de découvrir l'identité de Zorro seulement…

— Seulement ? questionna Moneta.

— Il m'a tiré dessus et je me suis réveillé. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient.

— Pas très longtemps. Votre père est arrivé aussitôt que vous êtes tombé, souligna Moneta de nouveau à ses côtés.

— Je vais envoyer Benito quérir le docteur Avila.

— Je vous accompagne, dit don Cornelio.

Avant que les deux jeunes gens ne le réalisent, leurs pères respectifs les avaient laissés… seuls. Diego et Moneta restèrent silencieux un instant.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Diego.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mon père a raison, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de grimper sur l'échelle et verrouiller la porte, dit-il en lui attrapant la main et en lui souriant. L'année prochaine, rappelez-moi de ne pas accrocher de gui. Nos pères font des conclusions bien trop hâtives.

Soudain il grimaça et porta sa main libre derrière sa tête douloureuse.

— Diego ?

— Si ?

— Qui est Salena ?

— Salena ? Oh… Dans mon rêve elle était ma… femme, rougit Diego pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à revoir son visage.

— Et dans la réalité ? questionna-t-elle intriguée.

— C'est une amie d'enfance que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

— Nul doute qu'elle a dû ravir votre cœur à cette époque, dit-elle devant son visage souriant et pensif.

Le jeune don rougit au commentaire tandis que Moneta relâchait sa main.

— Un cœur pris n'est plus à prendre, dit-elle en rosissant et lui lançant un regard complice.

— Vous savez ma chère, je doute de la revoir un jour. Et quand bien même, elle m'aura sans doute oublié, dit-il tandis que don Alejandro et don Cornelio revenaient.

Soudain l'on toqua à la porte de l'hacienda avec tant de hargne que chacun s'en étonna. Don Alejandro alla ouvrir et eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Monastario.

— Où est-il ? Où est votre fils ? s'emporta-t-il en entrant sans ménagement.

— De quel droit osez-vous pénétrer ainsi dans ma demeure ? questionna Don Alejandro tout en portant la main à son arme.

— Ôtez-vous de mon chemin, De la Vega.

— Señor, un peu de calme je vous prie, dit Diego en se levant, prenant appui sur le fauteuil et portant de nouveau une main à sa tête.

Le capitaine en eut un sourire de satisfaction.

— Don Diego De la Vega, au nom du roi je vous arrête, déclara-t-il en pointant son pistolet vers lui.

— Pourrais-je savoir ce dont vous m'accusez ? demanda-t-il en sentant une présence à ses côtés tandis que sa vision devenait légèrement floue.

— Je vous accuse d'être Zorro et d'être venu au cuartel cette nuit pour délivrer des paysans.

 _En effet, ce fut une sacrée nuit. Les lanciers ne s'étaient pas remis de la veille les pauvres. Juanita et Francesco n'auraient pas pu passer Noël avec leurs pères respectifs si je n'étais pas intervenu. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant que de pénétrer dans le cuartel et de les libérer._

— Diego a passé la soirée à m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs, intervint Moneta en attrapant le bras du jeune don.

— Señorita Esperon, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de lui donner un alibi.

— Nous avons ensuite était à la messe de minuit et Padre Felipe pourrait en témoigner, renchérit don Cornelio.

— Cela lui laisse encore le temps de passer au cuartel avant l'aube, soutint Monastario. Je suis certain d'avoir touché le hors-la-loi dans sa fuite.

 _C'est donc ça ! Il est vrai que le tir n'est pas passé bien loin et je me suis abaissé d'autant plus vers Tornado. Il a donc cru que j'avais été touché. Dommage pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre c'est bien le manque de sommeil qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre lorsque Moneta a heurté l'échelle en ouvrant la porte._

— Et si c'était le cas, croyez vous que Diego nous cacherait une telle blessure ? questionna Moneta

— Ce jeune coq vous cache bien des choses, appuya Monastario en observant le jeune don tenter de trouver son équilibre.

— Et vous croyez que son vertige viendrait de cette blessure ? demanda Alejandro en riant bien malgré lui.

Le doute s'installa subitement en Monastario tandis qu'il remarquait Don Cornelio retrouvait lui aussi le sourire.

— Mon maladroit de fils n'a pas trouvé mieux que d'installer une échelle derrière une porte pour suspendre une décoration. Inutile de vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite.

Monastario rageait ; sa preuve tombait à l'eau tandis qu'il remarqua l'échelle à terre. Pourtant il en était persuadé, don Diego De la Vega et le bandit nommé Zorro ne faisaient qu'un.

— Vous avez beau dire, Señores, ce jeune dandy ne m'aura pas. Qu'il me prouve sur le champ qu'il n'y a aucune trace de tir sur son corps.

— Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je me dévête devant la señorita, fit Diego outré.

Mal à l'aise, Moneta lui lâcha le bras et recula. Déséquilibré, Diego s'appuya d'autant plus sur le fauteuil pour rester debout.

 _Je suis navrée, Diego, songea-t-elle. Mais ce … bandit ne va pas s'en tirer ainsi._

Moneta avança vers Monastario d'un pas résolument ferme.

— Señor, quand on voit comment vous traitez les gens on comprend aisément que nul ne vous aime.

— Señorita, gare à vous, gronda-t-il faisant un pas vers elle la faisant reculer de biais. Femme ou non vous allez finir derrière les barreaux pour outrage sur officier de sa majesté.

Moneta s'arrêta brusquement de reculer et toisa le capitán qui se rapprocha davantage, s'arrêtant à moins d'un pas d'elle.

— Vous êtes dans mon espace vital, Señor. C'est un emplacement réservé aux amis et aux maris. Or, vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre.

— Auriez-vous peur que je n'abuse de la situation ?

— Oh ! Alors serez-vous assez courageux pour faire perdurer la tradition ? demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant la composition au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Monastario lorsqu'il aperçut le bouquet de gui.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'êtes qu'un…

Ses mots moururent sur les lèvres du capitán.

— Mufle, le gifla-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

— Ne vouliez-vous pas que je fasse perdurer la tradition, sourit-il diaboliquement.

— Vous… Vous n'êtes qu'un… qu'un ignoble individu ! pesta-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

— Vous voulez vraiment finir derrière les barreaux… Très bien ! Lanciers, saisissez la ! ordonna-t-il.

Trois soldats entrèrent alors dans l'hacienda et l'attrapèrent.

— Menez-la au cuartel et enfermez-la en cellule.

— Moneta ! fit don Cornelio alarmé.

— De quel droit osez-vous ? s'exclama don Alejandro en sortant son épée.

— Capitán, vous vouliez que j'ôte ma chemise ? C'est chose faite, dit Diego torse nu.

— Cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis concernant la señorita, dit-il en l'observant.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure sur lui, mais qui aurait pu croire qu'un tel dandy se baladait avec une telle musculature.

 _Je ne vous ai sans doute pas touché, De la Vega ; mais un froussard comme vous ne peut pas avoir une telle allure._

Moneta sentit ses joues s'échauffer en observant son ami au corps puissant.

— Puisque vous n'êtes pas Zorro, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de repartir avec la señorita Esperon.

— Mais moi oui, intervint don Alejandro en posant son épée sur le torse du capitán.

— Père ! s'exclama Diego devant l'impulsivité familiale.

— Quelle bonne occasion vous me donnez, Señor, dit-il narquois. Vous voulez vous battre, De la Vega, alors battons-nous.

Le capitaine sortit son épée et engagea aussitôt le combat, attirant l'attention de ses lanciers qui lâchèrent aussitôt la señorita. Les combattants se déplacèrent dans la cour durant leur joute sauvage et furent suivis par don Cornelio. Moneta alla se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de son père… Une chance pour Diego qui profita de l'absence de témoin pour rejoindre le passage secret où Bernardo l'attendait depuis l'arrivée de Monastario.

— Non, Bernardo, mes vertiges ne sont plus si importants lorsque je suis debout. Et puis, je ne vais pas laisser Monastario gâcher ce jour de fête.

Rapidement prêt, Diego fila à l'étage pour sortir par sa chambre. Il observa brièvement le combat avant de prendre un peu plus de hauteur.

— Holà, mi capitán ! héla-t-il une fois sur le toit.

— Zorro ! s'exclama Monastario en le voyant descendre sur le balcon avec une agilité que don Diego ne pouvait avoir en ce moment même.

Ni une, ni deux, il délaissa son combat contre don Alejandro et grimpa les marches deux à deux suivi des lanciers.

— Vous êtes faits comme un rat, Zorro.

— Vraiment ? questionna-t-il en plongeant vers le capitán qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer au milieu de ses hommes pour esquiver l'assaut.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre sous le rire moqueur du Renard. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se relever, Zorro bondit au rez-de-chaussée.

— Señor De la Vega, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à don Alejandro.

— Si, affirma-t-il

Zorro nargua de nouveau le capitaine qui se fit une place pour descendre, bousculant ses hommes sans ménagement.

— Vous voilà enfin, j'ai failli attendre, plaisanta le Renard.

Rageant, le capitaine attaqua fermement. Le bandit souriait et n'était pas réellement inquiété. L'échange était vif et Diego sentit qu'il devait y mettre un terme lorsque son champ de vision diminua brièvement.

— Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mi capitán, mais je suis attendu, dit-il en le désarmant sans peine avant de le marquer d'un Z et de lui couper sa ceinture.

Monastario se retrouva en caleçon, son pantalon gisant sur ses pieds. Ce fut bien évidemment la risée générale.

— Señor, Feliz Navidad, dit Zorro avant de s'éclipser

— Lanciers, appela-t-il rouge de colère et de honte.

Les soldats, obéissants, tentèrent d'arrêter le Renard et finirent dans le même état vestimentaire que leur supérieur.

Moneta observa le Renard et relâcha son père. Elle se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il faisait la leçon au capitán.

— Señor Monastario, retournez au cuartel bien sagement et laissez donc les honnêtes gens tranquilles. Si je constate que vous ne suivez pas ce conseil vous aurez de nouveau affaire à moi et je ne sais pas si je resterai tout aussi clément à votre égard. Maintenant… Quelle indécence tout de même devant les señoritas, vous devriez avoir honte.

— Señor Zorro, l'interpella-t-elle au moment où il allait partir.

Son arrêt brusque provoqua un léger vertige. Ce dernier fut si bref que Moneta crut avoir rêvé.

— Que voulez-vous, Señorita ?

— Merci à vous et Feliz Navidad, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en tout bien tout honneur.

— Feliz Navidad, reprit-il en lui faisant un baisemain avant de retourner à l'étage et de disparaître par le toit.

Dans la cour, Monastario fulminait et les lanciers pas fiers remontèrent leur pantalon. Il était hors de question de les lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, même pour récupérer leurs armes. Comble de la malchance pour le capitaine et ses hommes, le premier invité des De la Vega arriva à ce moment là.

— Buenos días, Señores, Señorita, salua-t-il en entrant dans la cour.

— Vice-roi, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? demanda Don Alejandro et Monastario se sentit blêmir.

— Oui merci. L'on m'a rapporté que je pourrais trouver le commandante par chez vous.

— En effet, le capitán Monastario a eu la … délicatesse de passer nous voir, ironisa le señor De la Vega.

— Vice-roi, salua celui-ci raide comme un piquet, tout en tenant fermement son pantalon de manière à être décent, imité par ses hommes.

— Est-ce ainsi que l'on salue l'envoyé de sa majesté à Los Angeles ? questionna don Esteban

— C'est-à-dire… bégaya-t-il très mal à l'aise.

— Garde à vous, Capitán, et sur le champ.

Le capitaine et les lanciers obéirent et se retrouvèrent de nouveau en caleçon, les Z du Renard flagrants sur leurs torses.

— Est-ce là le nouvel uniforme des lanciers, ironisa le vice-roi. Rompez soldats, je veux vous voir en meilleur état lorsque je passerai faire ma tournée au cuartel et gare à vous si rien ne reluit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Monastario qui remonta de nouveau son pantalon. Outragé, humilié et pestant de colère contre le hors-la-loi il ordonna à ses hommes de taire l'affaire une fois qu'ils furent éloignés de l'hacienda.

— Et si jamais j'apprends que l'un de vous a eu l'outrecuidance de me désobéir, il finira ses jours en galère, est-ce clair ?

— Si, Capitán, approuvèrent-ils.

Dans la cour des De la Vega, la bonne humeur fit son retour.

— Que s'est-il donc passé ? demanda le vice-roi.

Don Alejandro lui expliqua les grandes lignes de l'histoire en l'invitant à le suivre dans l'hacienda.

À l'intérieur, Diego qui s'était changé, les attendait assit dans le fauteuil.

— Don Esteban, quelle surprise, s'exclama-t-il en voulant se lever…

Seulement il fut de nouveau pris de vertige.

— Qu'avez-vous donc ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis tombé de l'échelle alors que j'accrochais un peu de gui à la demande de la señorita Esperon.

De nouveau Moneta fut à ses côtés.

— El Zorro utilise le même parfum, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Diego la regarda avec étonnement.

— Et il a les joues aussi douces que les vôtres, rajouta-t-elle.

— Lui auriez-vous volé un baisé ? murmura-t-il.

Elle se sentit rosir à la remarque et l'aida à se lever.

— Vous tenez mieux sur vos jambes, Diego, dit-elle à haute voix.

— Le fait d'être resté assis m'a aidé, cependant j'aurais bien aimé voir comment mon père a réussi à se débarrasser de Monastario.

— Oh… Entre Zorro et l'arrivée du vice-roi, je crois que nous ne le verrons pas faire de folie pendant un moment, souligna-t-elle.

— Zorro est passé ?

— Comme si vous l'ignoriez ? … N'avez-vous point pensé à regarder par la fenêtre.

— Brièvement, il y avait trop de clarté, tenta-t-il.

Il sentait qu'elle se doutait de son identité.

— Diego ? Comment te sens-tu ? questionna don Alejandro en se rapprochant de lui.

— Je me sens encore un peu étourdi. Moneta m'a dit que le Renard est passé.

— Si… Il en a fait perdre la culotte à Monastario et à ses hommes.

— J'aurais voulu voir ça… Monastario n'a pas dû apprécier.

— En effet et malheureusement pour lui je suis arrivé à ce moment là, souligna un don Esteban souriant.

Don Alejandro n'était pas dupe du comportement de son fils. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas « normal » et il était certain que ce n'était pas dû à la chute.

— Señores, Señorita, si vous voulez bien allez nous attendre à la bibliothèque ? demanda le señor De la Vega qui avait vu Avila passer dans la cour.

— Mais bien sûr, don Alejandro.

—Tu as l'air bien désorienté, Fils.

Diego demeura silencieux pour ne pas risquer d'en dire plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Après le passage du médecin, qui conclut que Diego avait reçu un gros choc et lui avait prescrit quelques jours de repos, ils passèrent au salon où le repas allait être servi.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Diego proposa un toast. Cependant, ne pouvant se lever, il s'en excusa.

— Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais je crains de devoir rester assis un moment… Je lève mon verre à l'amitié et à la justice.

— À l'amitié et la justice, reprit chacun.

— Pour ma part, je lève mon verre au justicier masqué qui a su apporté un Noël magique aux plus démunis et nous prémunir des plans diaboliques de l'infâme capitán. À Zorro !

Chacun regarda don Esteban qui avait levé les sourcils intrigué par ce toast.

— Porter un toast à un hors-la-loi en présence du vice-roi que je suis n'est pas des plus banals, fit-il remarquer. Cependant pour le peu que j'ai réussi à en apprendre, ce hors-la-loi n'a pas l'air d'en être un. Sauf si on s'arrête aux échos du capitán Monastario. Le peuple le voyant comme un justicier, j'accepte de porter ce toast pour le peuple. À El Zorro !

— À El Zorro ! reprirent-ils en chœur le sourire aux lèvres.

Certes la fiesta était pour ce soir, mais il fallait prendre des forces jusque là et qui sait… le Renard serait-il de la partie lui aussi ? Après tout il l'avait dit lui-même… Il était attendu.


End file.
